staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Kojak" (5) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 10.55 Test - magazyn konsumenta 11.30 Azymut - wojskowy magazyn filmowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 "Podwodna odyseja ekipy kapitana Cousteau" (1): "Żyjące morze" - serial prod. francuskiej 13.45 Jak dożyć stu lat? 14.00 Mieszkamy w Polsce: Z Syrenką w herbie. Wędrówka po Warszawie, od Starego Miasta do Łazienek 14.20 Zwierzęta świata: "Na ścieżkach życia" (2) "Poszukiwanie pokarmu" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.10 Przez lądy i morza: Dysk z Fajstos - Atlantyda 15.35 My dorośli: Granice dobrego smaku 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant oraz film z serii "Animals in Action" (7) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Dzień za dniem" (6) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 18.15 Magazyn Katolicki: Problemy rodzin. Rola wspólnych rekolekcji dla małżeństw 18.40 Zulu Gula - program satyryczny 19.00 Tęczowy Mini-Box 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kojak" (5) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 21.05 Tylko w Jedynce 22.15 Pajęczyna - widowisko muzyczne z piosenkami Justyny Holm i Jerzego Siemasza 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Reporter - magazyn 23.40 Język włoski (10) 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - film animowany prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "The Carsat Crisis" (10) -język ang. w nauce i technice dla zaawansowanych 16.55 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Wspólna Europa 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Cywilny front" (8): "Wszystkie pary tańczą" - serial prod. USA 19.50 Cienie życia: Widok z okienka 20.00 Wielka piłka 20.45 Ad Vocem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 Teatr Sensacji - Elihu Winer: "Anatomia morderstwa" cz. II (spektakl z 1982) 23.35 Kroniki studia 4 - "Rewolucja telewzyjna z Rumunii" (cz. 5) - film dok. prod. francuskiej. Zapis wydarzeń z grudnia 1989 0.30 Panorama TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 La La Mi Do 16.45 Od Dublina do Naschville 17.00 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - serial TP 17.40 Magazyn Solidarności 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Na kłopoty Bednarski "Nasz człowiek" - serial TP 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 Teatr, czyli świat - Andrzej Łapicki 20.50 Magazyn przechodnia 21.00 Spotkanie z ministrem Januszem Lewandowskim 21.30 „Szczęśliwe dzieciństwo" - film prod. USA 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na piątek Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Inny świat — serial 16.15 Santa Barbara — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.30 Pełna chata — serial 21.00 W.I.O.U. — serial 22.00 Chances — serial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.10 Star Trek: następne pokolenie — serial sf 0.30 Magazyn mody MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 17.15 Informator filmowy Coca-Coli 17.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night — inform, muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 Show taneczny — prowadzi Simone 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — muzyka, rozmowy, fragm. koncertów 22.00 Najwiękększe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Kristiane Backer prezentuje najlepsze teledyski z archiwum MTV 3.00 Yo! Countdown 3.30 Teledyski RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni — serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! — teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Młody i namiętny — serial 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial 15.00 Quincy — serial 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 Pierścień muszkieterów—serial (odc. ost.) 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc — dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe, o których pisała prasa 22.15 Jak proszę?! — show 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Prawo Los Angeles — serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 2.00 Quincy (powt.) 3.00 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.00 Explosiv (powt.) 4.30 Po godzinach — magazyn dla mężczyzn 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bingo (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Zauber der Berge (powt.) 9.30 Idź na całość (powt.) 9.55 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt (powt.) 10.25 Heimweh nach dir, mein grünes Tal (powt.) 11.55 Koło fortuny (powt.) po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral, serial famil. 15.00 Das Imperium — Die Colbys — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA 16.50 Idź na całość! — telegra 17.35 SAT 1 Sport live — Compaq Grand Slam Cup 1992, Monachium 19.30 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.35 Koło fortuny 20.15 Wolffs Revier — serial krym. RFN 21.15 Urlich Meyer: Einspruch! — potyczki słowne 22.15 Miami Cops (Mściciel z Miami) — film sensac, USA, 1987 23.50 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 23.55 Electric Blue — ang. serial erot. 0.35 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.30 Akut (powt.) Pro 7 5.40 Vegas — serial krym., USA 6.25 Vicki — serial komed. USA 6.50 Trick 7 — seriale anim. (powt.) 8.25 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.15 Ein Colt für alle Fälle (powt.) 10.15 Perry Mason und die Kunst des Malens (powt.) 12.05 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.55 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.25 Perry Mason — serial detek. USA 14.20 Robinson Crusoe on Mars (Robinson Crusoe na Marsie) — film sf USA 15.55 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.45 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 18.35 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.05 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 Geier kennen kein Erbarmen (Cahill, United States Marshall) — western USA, 1973 22.20 T. J. Hooker — serial krym. USA 23.20 Afternoon — włoski thriller, 1987 0.55 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 1.05 Der Nachtfalke (powt. z wtorku) 2.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 2.10 Die Todesreiter (powt. ze środy) 3.35 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 3.45 Perry Mason (powt. z godz. 13.25) Tele 5 6.30 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 6.55 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 9.20 Obok nas — serial 9.45 Niebezpieczna zatoka — serial 10.45 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.40 Wildcat 17.05 Igranie z ogniem 17.35 Obok nas (powt.) 18.05 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 18.35 Wiadomości 18.45 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej 19.30 Tenis: Compaq Grand Slam Cup 1992 21.35 People Like Us (Ludzie tacy jak my) (2) — film fab. USA 23.15 Walka z mafią — serial 0.05 The Saints Return (Powrót Świętego) — ang. film fab. 1953 1.15 Wiadomości (w jęz. angielskim) 1.50 Teatr grozy Raya Bradburyego — serial 2.10 People Like Us (Ludzie tacy jak my) — film fab. USA (powt. odc. 1) 3.50 Walka z mafią (powt.) 4.35 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego (powt.) 5.00 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 5.25 Wildcat (powt.) 5.50 Igranie z ogniem (powt.) 6.15 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Zimowy triathlon 9.00 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka 11.00 Tajski kicboxing w Holandii 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Kręgle zawodowe turniej kobiet w Yoma, Arizona 13.30 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 15.30 Koszykówka NBA, Portland-Chicago 17.30 Pokaz skoków we Frankfurcie 18.30 Revs — brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 19.00 IHRA Drag Racing 19.30 Wyścigi motorówek w Singapurze 20.30 Tenis, Jimmy Connors — Henri Leconte, llie Nastase—G. Vilas 21.30 Piłka nożna w Holandii 22.00 Piłka nożna w Hiszpanii 23.00 Hohej na lodzie NHL — przegląd tygodnia 24.00 Tenis, Nagroda Fundżi, Ivan Lendl — Stefan Edberg w Dusseldorfie Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Łyżwiarstwo artystyczne, Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów 11.00 Eurofun — magazyn 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Piłka nożna Puchar Europy — retransmisja 13.30 Kickboxing 14.00 Historia piłki nożnej 15.00 Tenis, mecz w Luksemburgu 17.00 Jeździectwo, Puchar Świata w skokach przez przeszkody w Bordeaux (z 4—6 grudnia) 18.00 Maraton Fukuoka 19.00 Narciarstwo — magazyn 20.00 Trans World Sport — magazyn aktualności sportowych 21.00 Eurofun — magazyn 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 — aktualności 22.00 Piłka nożna, Puchar Europy 23.30 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 — aktualności 1.00 Zakończenie programu